


Father Figure

by darklockd



Series: The Shezza Files [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Mentions of Character Death, Romance, Underage Sex, sort of romance anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklockd/pseuds/darklockd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock always vowed to do whatever Rosie Watson needed to be happy. If that means smoking dope and having sex with her, then that's what he'll do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea got in my head and wouldnt' leave me alone till I wrote it. Like I said before no one in Shezza's world is ever sweet and innocent even 15 year old Rosie Watson. Remember this is underage sex so if that's not your thing don't read. Loads of angst too and not really a happy ending but as happy as it could be in this AU. NOW EDITED AND UPDATED FOR SERIES 4 EVENTS.

The first time she just shows up at Baker St. he finds her in John’s old room smoking a joint she stole from Mrs. Hudson and not even trying to hide the smell by smoking out the window or anything. She’s 15 and Sherlock just sits on the edge of the bed next to her because he knows why she’s here. John and his new wife are fighting again, that’s all they’ve been doing lately and Rosie knows Baker St. is a safe place for her to hang out. He takes the joint from her and takes a long drag, knowing what a bad idea it is for him since once a junkie always a junkie but he wants her to feel safe with him. He swore to protect her always and this means when her Dad is the one hurting her even if he doesn’t mean to.

She doesn’t talk about her Dad and Mrs. Watson No. 2 and he doesn’t make her. Instead she talks about a boy at her school whose 18 and she fancies. “I just don’t want him to think I’m a stupid kid” she says and Sherlock nods. He understands what its like to be made fun of in school. Rosie looks at him sideways and bites her lip and he knows she’s gonna ask him to do something John would call Not Good and probably punch him for, but he’s floating on a high and being Shezza, and Shezza doesn’t give a fuck about Not Good.

“Ask me Rosie” he says and grins at her, but not an Uncle Sherlock grin, he grins at her like a man who knows when a woman wants something from him. Rosie Watson hasn’t been a little girl for a few years now and when he’s Shezza, he notices her firm tits and curvy hips and blue eyes and long blond hair. She’s wearing a pair of cutoff shorts and a halter top too so all those features really stand out in the summer heat.

“I don’t want my first kiss with him to be bad, at least not because I didn’t do it right,” she confesses, and flutters her eyelashes and peaks at him from under them. Rosie’s not stupid; he helped train her mind and she knows exactly what she’s doing and Shezza finds it exciting. He settles closer to her so they’re both leaning on the headboard and he puts his arm around her.

“Do you want someone to help you learn how to kiss properly?” he asks her and she nods and bits her lower lip again so he leans down and tilts her head up to meet his. “Make sure he knows you’re in charge from the start he murmurs against her lips, then he presses his mouth against hers. He’s soft and gentle at first but as soon as he feels her tongue against his lips he opens up and deepens it, letting his tongue glide against hers and pulling her closer to his body. He’s hard as fuck but even drifting in a marijuana haze he doesn’t cross that line. Not yet. Not until she lets him know she wants him to give it to her.

They make out for a good half hour on John’s old bed, taking hits from the toke in between. Rosie is panting and red and her lips are kiss swollen when her mobile rings and she reluctantly picks it up. “Dad wants to know where I am so he can pick me up” she says rolling her eyes and sliding off the edge of the bed. Sherlock waves languidly and watches as she grabs her backpack and phone and carefully puts out the last bit of the roach in the ashtray he pinched from Buckingham palace all those years ago. “Thanks, Sherlock” she says but she doesn’t say Uncle Sherlock and he hides his grin till after she’s gone.

Ten minutes later he’s wanking in the shower, imagining her sweet young body beneath his, all the curves and hollows hidden by her clothes exposed to his eyes. He knows he should be ashamed of himself, she’s his god daughter for god’s sake and if Mary were alive she’d shoot him again in a New York minute for this, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that John would punch him and that Molly would be so upset with him.

Thinking about Molly shuts his brain down. She’s been dead for 15 years since Eurus blew up her flat when she refused to say “I love you”, and he can’t let himself remember how he let her down. So he shuts her back into her room in his mind palace and concentrates on sweet young Rosie’s mouth and how it will feel on his cock when she comes to him and pretends its still all about some asshole guy at her school she’s crushing on.

It’s about a week later maybe 8 days when she shows back up. This time she has her own weed with her because he texted to warn her that Mrs. Hudson was complaining about loosing part of her stash of “herbal soothers”. She’s in John’s room again and Sherlock goes up to join her. This time he doesn’t just sit on the bed he lies right down next to her. She’s wearing her school uniform this time with the tie loose and the jacket laying on the back of the chair and her skirt hiked up to the tops of her thighs. Sherlock reaches over and strokes his fingers over her skin. She has goosebumps and makes a squeaking sound of pleasure as she hands him the joint. He takes a long slow drag then holds it up to her lips. She takes it into her mouth and makes sure the tips of his fingers are in there too. He growls and digs his other fingers into her thigh and moves his hand up under her skirt and growls again when he realizes she’s not waring any panties. “Naughty girl, Rosie” he says. “Your parents raised you better then this” and she just grins and blows some smoke in his face and says “No they didn’t.”

He pleasures her with his hand while they smoke and kiss. When the weed is done he puts it out in the ashtray and undoes her shirt so he can fondle her tits more easily. She unhooks her bra for him while panting and writhing and clenching her thighs around his hand. He leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth and makes her give out another sharp cry of pleasure. When she cums its all of a sudden and catches her by surprise but not him. He could tell she wouldn’t last too long, he’s good at this after all and even if she’s not the innocent young thing everyone thinks she is she’s still not that experienced. He sucks her juices off his fingers and makes sure she sees him do it. “If your boyfriend’s not doing this for you then you should dump him,” he says. “Have you gone down on him yet?”

She shakes her head and kneels up looking shaky but excited, and he casually unzips his pants and pulls his underwear down so his dick pops free. He’s hard, he’s been hard ever since he came upstairs to see her and she knows because she could see the bulge in his pants even if she didn’t touch it. So he shows her how he likes it, has her lick his hand so its nice and slick as he pumps his dick for her. She’s panting and touches herself while he does it. He leans forward and sucks her nipples into his mouth taking turns and loving her moans. Then he sits back and lets her touch him. Her hands are small like Molly’s were but he can’t think about Molly so he just watches her face. She pulls her silky blond hair back in a quick braid then leans down over his dick and licks it tentatively. A few minutes later she’s bobbing on him like she’s been doing it all her life and he’s swearing and trying not to buck up into her mouth. He pulls her away when he cums, letting it splatter over his chest and belly and she watches, looking fascinated and a little grossed out at the same time.

He goes down on her next eager to taste her and buries his head between her thighs where his fingers were not too long ago. She makes those sweet wanting noises and grabs his head, pulling on his hair and calling his name. He tastes it when she comes and makes sure to lick up as much as he can before she pulls him away because she’s too sensitive now.

They split another joint and just lie on the bed together until its time for her to go back home. She kisses him casually when they leave and slings her backpack over her shoulder. He watches as she walks down the stairs; halfway down she stops and pulls her panties out of her backpack and puts them on making damn sure Sherlock gets a good long look at her bare naked ass the whole time. He gets hard again thinking about shoving his dick into that tight hole and ends up wanking in the shower again.

Two weeks later she’s back. She doesn’t go up to John’s old room this time, she comes right into Sherlock’s living room and plops into her dad’s chair and lights up a joint. Sherlock is sitting in his own chair and holding his violin and he puts it away before reaching over to take a puff when she offers it to him. Its bad what they’re doing and they both know it but John and his wife are fighting even more than ever and they both hate it and need a way to escape. Especially since John shouted that they never should of got married, that he never wanted to be married to anyone and wouldn’t of even married his first wife except she was pregnant. Which is a lie since he didn’t even know Mary was pregnant til Sherlock told them at their wedding, but it hurt Rosie a lot to hear.

John said he was sorry after but Sherlock knows he really isn’t because right now he doesn’t actually think he’s Rosie’s dad, he thought Mary had been sleeping with her ex-boyfriend and that was why she invited him to the wedding. Sherlock knows that’s a bunch of shit because he had a paternity test done when he suspected the same thing only of course John’s Rosie’s father, he just wants to duck out of the responsibilities right now because he feels he’s getting old and misses the good old days. He’ll be sorry for real when he gets over his midlife crisis and make things up to Rosie then but until that happens Sherlock is all she has and he’s gonna be there for her and be what she wants from him the way he always has.

So when she gets up and walks over to him and cocks her head to the side, he nods and she cuddles up in his lap like she used to when she was little. But its not an innocent cuddle this time because she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him hungrily and he feels his dick twitching because he knows what’s going to happen between them today. “I didn’t lock the door he says when she pulls her mouth off of his. “Mrs. Hudson might come upstairs or your father, he never knocks you know and neither does she.”

Rosie shrugs. “Mrs. Hudson’s hip is worse than ever, you know that and besides I could smell the weed coming from her room when I got here, she’s out for hours. And Janet and Dad are trying some couple’s weekend thing so I said I’d hang here until they get back on Sunday.” He takes another drag off her joint and holds the smoke in, leaning his head back on his chair before blowing it back out again. “OK,” he says. “You can sleep in your dad’s old room.”

She shrugs and gives him a doe-eyed look. “If that’s what you want, Uncle Shezza.” He glares at her and she just laughs. “Oh Dad gave me a lecture about drugs when I was like 10 and he told me about your past. He thinks its all behind you now but that’s just because he only sees what he wants to see right now. But I don’t wanna talk about my dad, I don’t wanna talk about anything.” She digs into her jeans pocket, squirming in a way that makes Sherlock’s dick start to get hard and he knows she can feel it digging into her ass because she smirks at him when she finally pulls a small plastic bag out. It’s full of white powder and he knows it’s coke and his head starts buzzing and his heart is pounding in anticipation. It’s been a long time since he did coke and he knows it’ll be better than the mellow high from the weed, it’ll give him energy and stamina and from the way Rosie’s looking at him, she knows it too.

“Bedroom,” he says hoarsely and makes sure to shut and lock the doors before he leaves the living room. Rosie is right behind him and she starts stripping off her clothes while he’s laying down the lines on his dresser. She snorts some of the coke with him and then he lifts her up and kisses her while running his hands all over her naked body She’s just as short as her parents and a certain person who he won’t let himself remember, all tiny curves but her breasts are firm and round and fit in his hands perfectly. He gives a squeeze and Rosie pulls his shirt off over his head and he’s kissing her again like he needs the oxygen from her lungs. There’s nothing soft or pretty about it this time; he shoves his pants down to his ankles and steps out of them and rubs his dick against her pussy. She wraps her legs around his hips and he lifts her up and lies her on his bed. He licks her pussy enough to get her good and juiced up then pumps his dick a few times before sliding his knob into her slit. She holds onto his shoulders and makes those tiny mewling noises he likes so much. He pulls out a bit and then goes in farther and keeps doing it until he’s completely buried inside her. “Fuck me hard Uncle Shezza,” she begs and he does.

“You’re on the pill, I know your dad made you do it when you turned 14,” he pants as he shags her. He can’t help showing off even though Rosie knows more about him than anyone still alive. More than John does these days anyway. “And you know I haven’t had sex since you were first born so we’re both clean.” He laughs and she digs her teeth into his shoulder.

“Harder” she begs him again and clenches around his dick. She’s no innocent virgin and she’s stopped pretending she is. She’s just like John, she likes sex and Sherlock/Shezza is happy to oblige her. Rosie’s been the one thing in his entire fucked up life since Mary and Molly died that’s made any sense at all. He watched Mycroft get more and more distant after their parents died in a plane crash and John’s hasty second marriage crumbling and Rosie is the only good thing he has left. At least for now because he knows by doing this he’s fucking things up but Rosie wants him as much as he wants her and he tells her he loves her and promises not to hold her back from anything she wants to do. And he means it too. He’ll always put her first.

Rosie twists her hips and his attention is immediately back on her as she looks up at him. “Eyes on me Uncle Shezza,” she purrs. “You’re thinking to loud, stop it.” Then she kisses him and wraps her legs tight around his waist and he pounds into her, the sweat pouring form his body and it feels so fucking good; the coke is buzzing in his veins and he knows he can go all night like this. She starts sucking on his neck and he’ll have to find some way to hide it from John when he and No. 2 get back but since they barely see each other these days it’ll be easy. He feels bitter but knows that its just the way it is; life goes on and sometimes you get closer to the people you love and sometimes you just drift apart. And sometimes you have a hot young girl who wants you as desperately as you want her and if that’s all it ever is between them, he’ll take it. If she tells him to marry her he’ll do that too and be a father if she wants kids. Anything Rosie wants, he’ll give her, always.

That was the vow he made, to keep her safe and happy when she wasn’t even a bump in Mary’s belly, and he’ll never break that vow.

As she screams out her orgasm he feels a fierce sense of satisfaction in knowing he’s keeping that vow, he’s making her feel safe and loved as his balls slap against her ass and his dick frantically pushes in and out of her cunt. Then he cums, squirting into her cunt and she cries out again and digs her fingernails into his shoulders hard enough to break the skin while he shudders and groans.

Three months later she shows him the stick with the pink plus sign and tells him she went off the pill the month before they first fucked, on purpose. She wants to make sure he stays with her she tells him, and he promises never to leave her. John is getting a divorce and she’s supposedly staying with “Uncle Sherlock” until things are more settled. Sherlock knows he’s getting punched for this one and probably beaten worse than he was during the Culverton Smith case, but as long as Rosie is happy so is he.

 


End file.
